A Withered Blossom
by Marius Khushrenada
Summary: Sakura gets the heaven curse seal instead of Sasuke. Follows the show roughly. The main matches are done the first round. A Sasuke Sakura fic, where I try and make a plausible situation for them to get together.
1. Divergence

_Naruto with a few changes, designed, ultimately to create a plausible Sakura Sasuke scenario, as well as... well make the whole thing a little more mature. Warning now, some character are going to die, and I'm not just talking villains._

_You know what makes writing these things a whole lot easier? Having all the naruto on my computer._

_Now on to the disclaimer._

_I'm not the owner of Naruto, Sasuke, or any of their companions, ect._

_Not yet anyways..._

"My name is Orochimaru. If you wish too see me again get through this exam. In other words, you'll have to defeat my subordinates, the three Sound shinobi." the sinister snake like shinobi intoned, his voice dripping with malice.

"What are you talking about!" Sakura yelled defiantly. She looked over at her stoic raven haired companion in hopes his face would steady her nerves "We never want to see your face again!"

"It doesn't work that way" the man who had named himself Orochimaru said, crossing his hands into a seal, his neck extending grotesquely as his head rocketed towards Uchiha Sasuke, who stood frozen in what Sakura could only assume was shock and disgust. She threw herself in the snake shinobi's path at the last second, pain reeling through her body has his fangs sunk into her neck, marking her. Lower on her back, like magic a tatoolike mark formed. She however, was oblivious to all this, the intense pain forcing her into blackness.

Seeing Sakura fall stiffened his resolve, with lightning haste he delivered a savage series of blow against the neck and head of the serpent, sending him hurtling towards the ground. Sasuke began forming hand seals well before Orochimaru had hit the ground. The traitor sannin was faster, lashing out towards the fallen pink haired girl with a massively elongated arm sending her flying through the air as well. Sasukes fireball illuminated the area, ignited the trees, and most importantly, burned the his foe severely.

Orochimaru could'nt remember that last time he had been this badly injured. Probadly the time he had tried to force is attentions onto Sasuke's older brother. He was out of luck, placing a cursed seal on someone drained you immensely. Instead of leaping from the ground where he lay to take the fight back to the blazing eyed avenger he sank into the cold moist earth, feeling it soothe his burns. There'd be another time. He'd have his vessel later. And the foolish girl who had dared to ruin his plans was probadly dead already, and if not the seal would surely finish her off.

Sasuke didn't wait to see Orochimaru hit the ground. He hurled himself through the air, keeping his limbs close to his body in an effort to catch the unconcious, battered girl before she hit the ground. A mere five feet from the forest floor he caught up, wrapping his arms around her, hoping, praying that he could absorb enough of the impact in his arms to keep both of them alive. The second before they hit he sent a jolt of chakra through his shoulders, to try and strengthen himself. It worked just, stopping his body from shattering on impact. It didn't however keep his arm in his socket. He felt it wrench free, and to his horror the inertia of the fall kept him rolling forward, he pulled Sakura closer to him, determined to absorb most of the damage himself. He landed heavy, brutally, on his dislocated shoulder. With a shudder he heard the crunch and snap of his bones, the tearing of sinew, and saw the gleaming white of his own collarbone sticking through his skin. He still managed a vague sort of a self satisfied smile. She was okay. He slung Sakura over his good arm, and jumped into the trees, determined to find his blonde haired friend.

_End Prolouge.._

_No, don't worry guys, I'm not going to rewrite the whole show, just certain episodes. Not fillers, thats for damn sure. What you think? Review, and keep on reading, I'll have the next chapter up soon_.


	2. Embers

_You know what I do own? Not Naruto.But things. Neat things..._

Neither Sakura nor Naruto woke through the night. As morning rolled around, Sasuke was dismayed to find that his discipline had failed him, that he of all people had fallen asleep on the job. He had awoke just on time he could hear the sound of voices, unfamiliar ones at that. Stealthily he left the copse where he had concealed his friends, to find that right outside waited three shinobi.

"You're awake Sasuke-kun," the girl said, with a wicked little grin crossing her face. "I thought we'd be waiting here all day."

Sasuke spoke in his usual monotone, "You're the Sound Shinobi? Orochimaru's minions?"

The bandaged one replied this time with a blunt and forceful, "Yes. Zaku, I'll let you have him."

Zaku stepped forward, a smirk on his face as he appraised his badly injured opponent. "Why Orochimaru would take any interest in you is completely beyond me. Any idea Sasuke." He moved then throwing a blast of air and supersonic energy as the response to his question. He laughed loudly as Sasuke's body was hurled into a tree blood spattering everywhere, followed by... a puff of smoke.

"Zaku, behind you!" the bandaged man yelled, panic evident in his voice.

"Katon, Housenka No Jutsu!" Sasuke spoke, completely the jutsu, throwing dozens of bolts of flame at his foe, smirking knowingly to himself. One down...

Zaku smiled to. "Pathetic. I'll erase it." He threw a blast of air, instantly extinguishing the fire, to reveal shurikens, perhaps thirty in number. He let out a desperate wail as they crashed into him, striking his eyes, face, his chest, his arms, his precious arms!. He fell to the ground, crying out in pain, trying to claw the sharp metal out of his eyes, gouging himself terribly since their was a shuriken embedded in his hand.

The girl screamed the fallen mans names, throwing a series of needles at Sasuke, who managed to dodge of all them but one. He'd had a lot of practice dodging needles, Sasuke thought grimly. He started signing again, but was dismayed to see that the world was starting to spin, leaving him nauseous. He neverless managed hold his composure long enough to finish his jutsu, tightly gripping one of the many lengths of wire he had scattered outside of the encampment for this very purpose.

"Katon, Ryuuka no Jutsu." He intoned as the world exploded into flames, killing the girl, whose name, Kin, he discovered simaltaneously to her death as it was screamed by her yet unamed companion. Still the damage was done. He fell to his knees, his vision blurred to the point were he couldn't see a thing.  
He heard the sound of footfalls approaching, yet couldn't force the world to right itself, lying on his side on the ground, and the world went black.

Sakura awoke to the smell of charred flesh, and blood. There was the ashen remants of what she could only assume had once been a shinobi not one hundred feet from her, while another man lay screaming perhaps one hundred away from the scorched corpse. And Sasuke, her beloved Sasuke lay motionless on the ground at the feet of some bandaged freak. She felt her neck and face burning, painfully, and threw herself at the man in front of her with reckless resolve. He spun rapidly and struck her hard across the face, bloodying her face, and throwing the slight girl back several feet. She was on him in a flash after that, pounding his face, his chest, feeling the satisfying feeling as his bones shattered beneath his hands, the delicous scent of blood thick in the air. The was, delightful, she thought to herself, and started to laugh, the echo of it resounding through the air. With supernatural strength she threw the man bodily threw that air, where he landed heavily at the base of a tree. He managed to pull himself to his feet, and started to run, grabbing his screaming companion as he went. She started to give chase, only to hear a vaguely familiar voice echo from behind her.

"Sakura-San?"

_Cliff hanger, Kinda. Whoever could it be. Much more importantly, whats going to happen to him? _


	3. A Laugh

_I do not own Naruto, nor that characters and plot, ect of the show. Please don't sue me._

_Guys, If you've been worrying that this no being fluffy enough, it will happen. Just stick with me, please?_

S..Sakura-San? "Lee spoke again, with a quaver evident in his voice as he looked at his beloved blossom. Nearly her whole body was covered in black flaming tattoos. A purple aura sprung up around her, and here eyes had changed from their delicate teal to and altogether unwholesome violet. She spun around, and with a empty shriek threw herself at the thick-browed shinobi. He moved to block it, more unnerved than afraid. As much as he hated to admit it to himself, the pink haired girls talent had always been in her head, not in her techniques. As her hand struck his forearm, he realized something was terribly wrong. The force of the blow threw him threw that air, and he slid back several feet on the ground before managed to roll onto his feet. And she was right on top of him as he tried to regain his footing, pummeling him with her inhuman strength, and another terrible shriek. She threw yet another blow. Which he ducked under, only to catch her sandaled foot in the chin. She threw a volley of kunai up at the helpless Lee, who, though he managed to protect his vital organs, still felt several of the blades cruelly biting at his arms and legs.

Sasuke forced his eyes open, and forced himself onto his hands and knees, grabbing the needle out of his side to protect himself from the enemy he assumed was still around. He looked around, his eyes widening in shock as he saw Sakura pummeling Lee, the chivalrous boy not willing to raise a hand against the girl he had so enthusiastically promised to protect with his life. He was bleeding in several places, and one of his eyes was swollen shut. It was obvious that he couldn't, or wouldn't, escape, that she was going to kill him. Sasuke limped forward, and raised his voice just a little "Sakura, that is enough!" His eyes widened as she whirled towards him, and charged with deadly force, a kunai gripped so tightly in her hand that blood was dripping through her fingers. He blocked the first swing with his needle, his woefully inadequate weapon shattering under the force of the blow. She then plunged her razor edged weapon into his stomach, twisting it, feeling it. No one would ever hurt Sasuke again, she thought to herself, her eyes vacant. Sasuke, pain ripping through his torn body, did the one thing he could, the one thing, he thought, that could possibly bring the enraged kunoichi from here beserker rage. He wrapped his arms around her in a frigid hug.

The curse seal instantly began to recede. She was content, perfectly so, but only for about a second when she realized what she was doing. She let go of her kunai, and had to catch him as he started to fall. "Sasuke-Kun, I'm so sorry, she said, looking down at him, at the blood staining his shirt. She heard voices behind her, and didn't even turn to look at who they were, pulling some basic medical supplies out of a pouch she kept with her. Behind her, Neji had bodily grabbed Lee, and was dragging him away from the still very dangerous kunoichi, as he pleaded, more to Tenten than the implacable Neji, to let him go back and help his precious blossom. Both his teammates merely looked at him, shocked that he still wanted to go to her after she had tried to kill him. Sakura pulled off the tattered remnants off Sasuke's shirt, and gasped as she saw the extent of the damage. His one shoulder was mangled, and had began to bleed again, while his stomach had been ripped open by her kunai, and the needle black, bruise-like lines spread from the tiny whole where he had been struck by Kin's needle. Poison, she thought, shivering even in the warm summer air.

It took all the gauze, and Sasuke's tattered shirt to stauch the bleeding from his stomach. She started to panic, as his shoulder continued to bleed, and his breathing had gotten so very shallow. She tore off her own and wrapped his shoulder in that, and than, forcing herself to calm down, started to suck the poison from his hip wound.

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open again, god he was getting sick of this, and he looked down at Sakura, clad in only a sports bra and short pants, the beginning of a blush forming on his cheeks. "Sakura, I think you've got it," he said, managing to keep his voice steady. She looked up at him, tears in her vibrant teal eyes, and she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. "Sasuke, I'm so-"

He cut her off, "Forget about it. It wasn't your fault."

"Sasuke, I'm" she started to say, before he once again cut her off.

"I said forget about it. It was that thing on your neck, not you, understand." She once again started to apologize, before he abruptly cut her off again. "Understand!?" She nodded meekly, than started to smile, pulling him closer to herself. "Sakura, he began, "not so tight, your hurting me."

She looked at him again, a trace of her trademark carefree smile on her face, "Am I allowed to apologize for that?" To her shock he laughed. It was just a little laugh, on a girl it would have been called a giggle. Yet this was Uchiha Sasuke. In all the years she'd known him he never laughed at something like that, not in the kindly way he had just done. He'd snickered coldly at her advances, laughed at others failures, but this was a genuine laugh! She broke into a full smile, said "Well I guess not." He hadn't even told her to take her arms off him yet! This was probadly the happiest moment of her life, she thought dreamily.

It had to end someday.

_This chapter is dedicated to Itachi-is-mine, my first reviewer. _

_I have to say though, I'd kill for openoffice ot have a spellchecker..._

_I will probadly update again today, Monday, and if not Wednesday by the latest._


	4. Intermission

_Naruto certainly doesn't belong to me. Syrup covered Ramen, disgusting as that is, is techincally my idea. So ha._

"SAKURA-CHAN" A certain blondehaired boy screamed at the top of his lungs, "What happened to you, your shirt.." Sakura immediately jumped of Sasuke and coverered herself, best as she was able, more than a little relieved when Naruto's gaze turned to Sasuke's battered form.

"Don't say it Naruto." Sasuke spoke, before Naruto had a chance to say anything.

Naruto forced a laugh, trying to hide how concerned he really was, "What happened to you?" Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

Sakura, in my pack, I brought a spare shirt," he said, looking at her covering herself, "Perhaps you want it?" She was dashing over towards his pack faster than anyone had ever seen her move before.

"Now your being nice to Sakura-Chan?! What the hell happened!?"

"She..." He looked over at her, and she shook her head, "Bandaged me up, thats all."

"Thats all?" Naruto poked Sasuke in the side, with a lecherous look in his eyes.

"That all." Sasuke, still wincing in pain, had been a great lier ever since Itachi.

"No matter. Damnit, Sasuke. Least you managed to get another scroll. Now we've got both." The blondes smile was probadly bigger than the sum total of all of Sasuke's smiles in the last year.

"No, idiot. We have none. We lost ours."

A look of genuine confusion crossed Naruto's face. "Then what are these, he pulled out from his belt pouch, a set of two scrolls. Sasuke didn't even know what to say.

Yakushi Kabuto watched, silent and still, from the bushes. It wouldn't do at all to have Orochimaru's chosen failing the exam.

Team 7 reached the central tower of the Forest of Death 3 days later, only four days into the exam. They had a little trouble with three genin from Hidden Rain, but an excellent tag team from Naruto and Sasuke had crushed the three genjutsu users. After proceeding through Iruka-Sensei's formal lecture, they arrived at the central arena, where they were told that tommorow, due to an unprecedented amount of Genin's, twenty in all passing through the forest that there would be a tournament tommorow to determine which ten would proceed to the real Chuunin exam tournament. All the teams would be staying the night had a room assigned to them to stay the night, and much to Chouji and Naruto's relief, food was being provided.

After eating a rather mediocre supper with Kakashi, team 7 proceeded to their room for the 'night', using the term lightly since it was only 5:30.

What a tiny room, Sakura thought to herself. It was barely bigger than her room at home. Sasuke, she could see was noticeably scowling at the thought of spending a night in such close quarter with Naruto. At least she hoped he didn't hate having her around... Sasuke reached over to one of the cots, and picked up a navy blue shirt, identical to the one Kakashi wore. In fact, it was indeed one of the one's Kakashi wore all the time. Sasuke, who had been shirtless since the forest of death, slipped it on without a seconds hesitation. Sakura couldn't help but giggling a little, and Naruto burst out laughing. The sleeves were halfway down Sasuke's legs. Sasuke pulled a Kunai from his pouch, and savagely attacked the shirt, chopping it into something resembling the tshirt he had once wore. Naruto was cackling wildly, madly, rolling on the ground. Sakura had a big grin on her face, trying not to laugh at the sight of the avenger wearing a mangled, oversized piece of fabric that only vaguely resembled a shirt.

"Shut up, Naruto." Sasuke snarled, kicking his friend in the ribs.

Naruto didn't shut up, only stopped laughing for about a second to pipe up, his eyes filled with tears "Why don't you make Sakura wear that then?"

Sasuke kicked Naruto again, "This thing," he said, using a tone of voice normally reserved for long rants about Itachi, "barely stays on me. Sakura would probadly slide right out of it."

Sakura's eyes went wide again. That was three times in twenty four hours he had been nice to her. "Thank you, Sasuke-Kun, I..."

Whatever she was, no one ever found out, as Sasuke cut her off. "Sakura, enough of the Kun. We're friends right. Its just Sasuke." She couldn't help but smiling, not only because Sasuke was now standing on the prostrate Naruto's chest, grinding his heel into the blonde's solar plexus. That was four times!

Sakura woke first of the trio, at literally the crack of dawn. She showered brushed her hair, and after proudly donning 'her' Uchiha crested shirt, hurried off to breakfast, where they were supposed to meet Kakashi for breakfast in ten minutes, not wanting to be late on the off chance that he was on time. It had happened once. Well, not really, but once he had left a note, saying he was going to be late in advance. She wasn't quite alone in the dining hall. Team Gai was there, and they all went very silent when she entered the room. She pretended not to notice, and poured herself a cup of tea. Naruto ran in a few minutes later, breaking the akward silence with a loud "Sorry I'm late!"

"Its okay Naruto," She mumbled seeing team Gai walk out. About ten minutes later, Kakashi strode into the room, allowing Sakura to escape from the conversation she was having with Naruto, who was trying to convince her to exchange the Uchiha shirt for his garish orange jacket.

"Where's Sasuke?" Kakashi said, sounding bored as ever.

"Probadly sleeping in. He was pretty hurt..." Sakura failed to keep the worry from her voice.

Kakashi noticed this, and giving her his best smile, said "Sakura, why don't you bring him breakfast. If my memory serves he loves BLTs." She pracitcally jumped at the idea, leaving Kakashi alone with Naruto. "So. Anything new, Naruto."

Naruto looked up from his third stack of pancakes a big grin on his face. "I've had a genius idea." Kakashi tried his best to look interested, taking a spoonful of his cereal. "Ramen with Syrup!"

Sakura walked into her room, only to find Sasuke clad in just a towel, obviously just out of the shower. She prompltly fainted. Sasuke caught her, and breakfast tray, before either hit the ground, somehow managing to not even spill the grape juice. With a sigh, he set her on her bed, grabbed his clothes, and got dressed, eyeing the sandwich hungrily. How had she known his favourite?

After finishing breakfast, he looked over at Sakura, still passed out. A rather mischivous grin crossed his face. He walked over to the bathroom, filled his hands with water, and proceeded to drench to sleeping kunoichi. She woke spluttering."What the hel... Sasuke-K," she managed to catch herself, then remembering what had happened, her cheeks turning as red as her old dress had been said , "I'm so sor-"

"No problem." he said. "We need to be at the arena in twenty minutes. Shall we?" he started walking towards the door, and she hurried after him, trying to stop blushing.

_Would it be cheating to go to the previous chapter and change when I said this was going to be up? Sorry it was late. _


	5. Bloodied Hands

_Naruto is not mine, and if things keep going how they are right now, never will be._

_For simplicites sake, all matches in the preliminaries that don't matter for the story will be shortened. If you really, REALLY, want to see/read them, mention it and I'll either add it next chapter, or do it as a stand alone fic._

The ninja stood in a cluster as the examiner explained the rules. "I have the right to immediately end a match when I deem fit. Do not question me on this. The matches are randomly determined. Now if you'll look at the screen," the examiner, Gekkou Hayate said, gesturing towards the screen in question. "The first match is Tsurugi Misumi versus Akodou Yoroi." The two teammates looked at each other, mortified. They knew each other's tricks intimately from training.

At the end of the battle Yoroi stood victorious against his flexible friend. Sakura looked over at Naruto and Sasuke, both brimming with confidence, and couldn't help but feel a little inferior. Sasuke silently eager, and Naruto practically vibrating, making a lot of noise in the process, with excitement. While they were praying that their match was next, she was praying hers would never come. She was scared. Her heart suck when she saw the next match, she was up against Kankurou, one of the ninjas of hidden sand. She had heard terrbible things about the sand nin. She was shaking a little bit as she entered the arena, the opposite of her opponents carefully measured swagger, it seemed the whole world had gone silent. She was numb to Naruto's cheering, barely noticed Kakashi reassuring smile.

"Scared little girl?" the makeup wearing ninja spoke, breaking Sakura from her reverie. She drew a kunai and one hand, then slapped her hand against a searing pain in her neck. "Already sore. And I haven't even hit you yet." With that the cat hooded shinobi charged forth, smashing her stomach with a hand harder than flesh ever could be, sending her reeling. She dropped onto her knees, hacking, her kunai abandoned as she clutched at her shattered ribs. He then proceeded to kick her in the face, leaving her lying prone at his feet. Naruto screams had reached a fevered pitch, and he was about to jump in the ring when Kakashi grabbed him, putting his hand over the enthusiastic blondes' mouth.

"She'll be okay Naruto. Remember that. But give her a chance. If you jump in she's already lost." Kakashi outwardly looked calm, but inwardly was anything but. A lot of genin had died during the previous exams, was Sakura on the verge of joining their number?

Sakura forced herself to her feet, looking over at her team for support. Kakashi was talking to Naruto, she noticed. She focused on Sasuke's face to steady herself, and when he realized she was looking at him, he gave her a slow nod, with the barest hints of a smile. She whirled, dodging the make-upped freak's next attack. She realized suddenly, he was slow, but strong. When he came at her next grabbed his arm, and dropped towards the ground. Using the momemtum of her fall combined with his charge she sent him hurtling towards the edge of the arena, where his back smashed heavily against the wall. She quickly drew a pair of explosive tags from her pouch, holding the potent rune etched paper gingerly. Kankurou had dropped that strange pack he carried on his back she noticed. Best to deal with it now, she thought. Yanking a kunai out her her pouch, she attached the tag, and threw it toward the pack, and was greatly startled when it rolled out of the way! The explosion sent the package smashing once again into the wall, where it let out a groan of pain. She didn't have time to follow up her attack though, as 'Kankurou' had began another wild charge, this time akwardly holding a kunai dripping in poison. She dodged the clumsy swing, throwing herself into a backflip, slapping her hand high on his inner thigh as she tumbled out of harms way. The explosion from the tag blew the man into hundred of pieces. Sakura closed her eyes, reluctant to see the extent of the damage. When a piece glanced off her cheek she felt herself gagging. She opened her eyes wide when she felt something pierce her side, and looked down in horror to see the man's head, a needle covered in dripping, purple poison sticking out of her. At the far side of the arena, the bundle, which she had long suspected was something more, stood up, to reveal an uninjured Kankurou. Her vision burning, she felt the world slip away.

Naruto had started screaming again, and this time Sasuke yelled Sakura's name as well. He was more than a little horrified. Had that ninja just killed her. She was lying face first on the ground, completely immobile. Sasuke, the ever cold Uchiha, was about to jump in the ring to intervene, when the examiner began to speak. "Winner, Kan- Never mind." Sakura had just forced herself onto her hands and knees, her hair falling and covering her face. She made the hand seals for henge no jutsu, her hair still obscuring her face, and everyone was more than a little disapointed when she pushed her long pink hair away from her eyes to see that nothing had changed. Everybody except Sasuke that is. He Noticed once again that her eyes were the vivid violet they had been in the forest of death.

Kankurou smiled. Seeing her stagger, seeing the poison that was burning threw her system. With a practiced twist of his wrist, he pulled the head of Karasu from her side, and sent it flying through the air again. She watched it warily.

Naruto had started screaming words of encouragement again, and even the stoic Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief. Sasuke, however clenched the railing of the stands even tighter, his hands white.

Kankurou and Karasu's dismembered head circled around Sakura, who tracked their movement only with her eyes, not turning her head at all. They charged both at once, and she threw her leg high, smashing the head into the ground, and attempted to twirl around to meet Kankurou who grabbed her, and using his greatly superior strength, bore her into the ground. He then lifted her from the ground, and smashed her down several time, laughing as he felt her hands clawing at his back. He wouldn't have been laughing if he saw the deranged smile on her face. When she went to her pouch for a kunai he lifted her and threw her into the arena wall, hoping the blow would crush the slight girls head in. To his disgust she twisted in midair, and nimbly bounced off the wall, looking completely unhurt from his savage beating. He felt a healthy twinge of fear when he looked at her smile. She started to make hand seals, something he felt that certain that he shouldn't allow. He hooked his fingers, and grabbing Karasu's needletipped head and blade arms, sent spiraling death towards the girl, who didn't even move to dodge. She completed her seals the instant before the three blades struck. "Hiraishin no Justu", she said, as she disapeared, the three projectiles passed harmlessly through the space she had been in just a millisecond ago. He couldn't see her! His stomach clenched painfully as he felt a hand on the small of his back. Sakura whispered in his ear, "Goodbye," as she ran her kunai across his throat, blood splattering all over his face, staining Sasuke's jacket, coating her as she continued to saw at his neck,

She stopped when she heard the examiner announce, "Thats enough! Winner Haruno Sakura."

With that she kicked the corpse, watching it fall to the ground. She heard a female voice scream Kankurou's name from the stands, and walked away, her girlish giggles providing a horrific counterpoint to the scene presented to the other genin.

_Two updates in two days? I'm on a roll. Its crazy!_

_If there are Kankurou fans out there, don't look at me like that, I suppose its possible, then I'm sorry, don't abandon this fic. Guess I'm not as nice as Kishimoto. Don't worry people, I won't be too brutal to rest of the chars._


	6. Filthy

_Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, or any of Kishimoto's characters for that matter._

Sakura climbed the stairs back to her teammates, the seal still burning at her neck. She could feel the gaze of the other genin on her neck, and, instead of making her feel akward or embarrassed, it infuriated her. Naruto, obviously unnerved by what he had seen, yet still trying to remain cheerful, plastered a big smile on his face, jogged up to Sakura, and reached his hand out to pat her on the shoulder. "Congratulation Sak-" as his hand touched her shoulder she lashed out, smashing her knee into his stomach. "Sorry...Sakura..chan," he grunted through clenched teeth. She was about to kick him again when a powerful slap caught her across the cheek. She looked over to Sasuke, who had struck her, hard, and she felt thouroughly ashamed. She ran out of the room, tears in her eyes.

Sasuke, after a few seconds, turned and slowly started after her, gritting his teeth. This was getting out of hand. Naruto was sprung up from the ground, and hit the floor running, right after the girl who had savagely beat him. "Naruto. Let her be." Sasuke, spoke his voice even and calm, "I'll go and see if she's alright."

"Like hell you will, you arrogant bastard." Naruto pratically spat, with more venom than Sasuke had ever heard from him before.  
"Naruto." Sasuke said again, in the same expressionless monotone. It seemed like he was going to continue, but Naruto cut him off again.

"How can you help her, you always treat her like shit," Naruto said, his face filled with rage. Naruto himself was quite surprised that he wasn't feeling jealous that Sasuke wanted to go to her. He was worried about a precious friend. "You-"

"Naruto!" Sasuke's voice had the slightest edge to it this time. "Your match."

Naruto spun around, shocked. The screen clearly displayed Inuzuka Kiba vs Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto had hurled himself into the ring in seconds, throwing a curse at Sasuke as he went. His fist were clenched, knuckles white, when he faced down Kiba...

Sasuke walked at a measured pace back towards the room that team 7 shared. He slowly opened the door, and founds Sakura, her skin covered in gradually receding black tatoo's, at the sink, washing her hands, desperately. She was using, to his immediate dismay, steel wool, and the blood running in the sink wasn't Kankurou's. She was screaming, random desperate phrase. "I'm a monster!" He walked over to her, grabbed her wrists, and forcefully hauled her over to one of the beds, and roughly threw her upon it, where she she continued to scream. When she pulled a kunai out of her sleeve, and angled it towards her own wrist, he sighed, and struck her, rather delicately, on the temple, knocking her out cold.

She woke up to find herself in her bed, dressed in Kakashi's shirt, the one Sasuke had been wearing, and a pair of white shorts. Sasuke was sitting at the far end of the room, sipping on a cup of tea, which, when he noticed she was awake, her handed to her. It wasn't particularily hot anymore, but she drank it anyways, she was terribly thirsty. Her hands and wrists were gently bandaged, and a dark bruise stood out quite lividly on her battered face. She looked over at him. Had he done all this? She noticed that he was wearing the tattered bloodstained jacket, and a spare pair of black shorts. "Sasuke, did you do this?" Had he seen her naked? The thought made her blush so hard that her neck darkened. He merely grunted in reply.

"Sakura," he said, knowing that sooner or later he'd have to bring it up. "Do you remember?"

Horrible images flashed back to her. She let out a little sob, and once again he surprised her by putting his hand on her shoulder. She felt her heart beating rapidly at the unexpected contact.

Through her sobs, she managed to squeek out, "Sasuke you can't tell anyone. Please..." He wasn't thrilled about that. Personally he thought, Kakashi's aid, at very least, should be sought out. "Don't tell anyone... I can't..." she choked out again.

He looked down at her frail form and felt a shudder of pity. She didn't want to make people worry. He put his other hand, on her chin, and forced her to look at him. "Fine. No one knows. I've an idea how to control that thing as well." The look of pure joy in her eyes, the sweet smile almost made him smile back. Almost. He looked her in the eyes, ignoring the blush that covered her face. He activated his Sharingan, and felt her start a bit. He spoke, softly this time. "Don't blink Sakura, my hypnosis, isn't that fast." She stared, wide eyes, not even daring to breathe into his red eyes. Watching the swirl, the motions of the chakra. She felt herself slipping away again. She could get lost in his eyes without the sharingan, she thought to herself, dreamily.

He lay her down on the bed again, the process had been pretty draining on both of them. Hopefully his hypnosis would be enough to bolster her willpower to the point that she could control the seal.

He walked out to see a grinning Naruto watching a match. Sasuke simply looked at Naruto, the question in eyes readily apparent, "Well."

"You better be in the preliminaries, Sasuke!" Naruto practically yelled. Sasuke looked over at the board. He'd missed several matches.

Inuzuka Kiba vs Uzumaki Naruto. Winner Uzumaki Naruto. Which was obvious, Sasuke thought.

Zaku Abume vs Aburame Shino. Winner Aburame Shino. Sasuke suppressed a shudder when he saw a chunk of bone, coated in flesh and muscle, still lying at the far side of the arena.

Tenten vs Temari. Winner Temari. A slight smirk. The organizers hadn't even bothered to find out either Kunoichi's surname.

Hyuga Hinata vs Hyuga Neji. Winner- Hyuga Neji. Sasuke wished he could have seen that.

Currently one Nara Shikamaru was fighting Yamanaka Ino, his own teammate. Most of the arena laughed when Shikamaru turned around, and noticing Ino was closer to the wall than him, walked forward a few step, and started to wildly wave his head back and forth. The third time Ino had smashed her own head into the unyielding stone she dazedly yelled out that she was forfeiting. Winner Nara Shikamaru.

Dosu Kinutu was up next, fighting Akamichi Chouji. The match barely took a minute. Dosu steamrollered poor Chouji.

The next match, second last, was overwhelmingly epic, with Rock Lee getting his arm and leg mangled in the end by the sinister Gaara of the Desert.

The final match, Yakushi Kabuto vs Uchiha Sasuke. Before the match began, Kabuto waved in a friendly manner, bring a disgusted snicker to Sasuke's face. For some reason Kabuto seemed determined to stare down his opponent. A piece of hypnoisis, followed by the Shishi Rendan put a very quick end to that fight, as he devastated his seemingly hapless opponent.

After the matches Kabuto the took his leave in a quiet corner of the central tower. He didn't look at all surprised when a Sound 'Jounin' approached him. "Kabuto, I've got it," the sinister man's voice practically purred.

_Sorry for so long between updates. The 'A' key on my keyboard stopped working, and it took quite a bit to get it fixed. And have you ever tried to type without a. Aaaaaaaaaaaa. That feels so good._


	7. Matches and Expectations

_Its hard to say something to make the disclaimer even vaguely interesting each time. Naruto, and its related intellectual properties are the property of Kishimoto, not me. _

The third stepped forward, and began to adress the 9 genin who stood in front of him. Sakura was still sleeping soundly, influenced by Sasuke's hypnosis. "We've now a month before the main tournament. You can use this time to train, or do whatever you like. You will all need to draw a number from this satchel." he said, nodding to Genma, who stepped forward, and allowed each of the genin to draw a number. He wrote down all of the genin's numbers, then scribbled something on a page, in a strangely feminine scrawl.

**First Round**

**Match 1- Uzumaki Naruto vs Hyuga Neji**

**Match 2- Akodou Yoroi vs Aburame Shino **

**Match 3- Gaara vs Dosu Kinutu**

**Match 4- Haruno Sakura vs Uchiha Sasuke**

**Match 5- Temari vs Nara Shikamaru**

**Second round- **

**Match 6- Winner of Match 1 vs Winner of Match 2**

**Match 7- Winner of Match 3 vs Winner of Match 4**

**Match 5- Seeded.**

**Third round- **

**Match 8- Winner of Match 5 vs Winner match 6**

**Match 9- Winner Match 7 vs one person, chosen by the Kage's, to be advanced from the first round.**

**Finals - Winner of Match 8 vs Winner of Match 9**

Naruto glared at Neji with hate filled eyes. He was still enraged over what the arrogant Hyuga had done to his younger cousin. He would make that bastard pay.

Yoroi felt a chill run down his spine as he appraised Shino, the prodigy of the Aburame clan. This would be... unpleasant.

"Sasuke", Dosu whispered to himself, " this time no one will save you."

Shikamaru had a wry grin plastered across his face. Ino delivered a devastating slap across his cheek, she still hadn't forgiven him for her battered face. "What the HELL are you smirking at!" she yelled.

He rolled his eyes at him, but the deranged look in her eyes said that he'd have a lot more than a beating ahead of him if he just ignored her or called her troublsome. "I have the least matches." He said, barely containing his glee.

Sasuke said nothing.

Naruto and Sasuke entered the room the two of then shared with Sakura nearly together. Naruto immediately yelled out, "Sakura-chan!" seeing her lying on the bed, concern etched all over his whiskered face. He ran over to her, and shook her. She didn't wake up.

Seeing how panicked Naruto was Sasuke decided to end the hynosis. "Sakura." he said in a monotone. Almost instantly she snapped awake.

"Sasuke-kun?" she murmured a small smile crossing her lips. Naruto wrapped his arms around her in a big hug.

"Sakura-chan, you're ok. I was so worried!" Naruto laughed a bit. "That was amazing! Where did you learn-"

"Get off me Naruto," she yelled, realizing the akward clinch that the two of them were in. She peaked a glance over at Sasuke. Was he glaring at Naruto? She couldn't really tell. She pushed Naruto onto the floor, and rather playfully smacked her fist into his face, laughing as she did it.

Sasuke let out a rather explosive sigh. It had worked. "We need to go and talk to Kakashi. He said something about training for the next exam." Sasuke drawled, his voice nearly expressionless as usual.

"Sakura you'll never guess which bastard you got paired against," Naruto said, a sly grin filling his face. Sakura looked at him, waiting patiently for the answer. Naruto jabbed his finger towards Sasuke, "Him! Don't worry Sakura, he's a sissy."

Sasuke felt a vein bulging on his forhead. "Don't suppose, dead last, that your going to try and win your next match with gas too?" Sasuke voice dripped with sarcasm.

"BASTARD!!!"

Sakura watched the two of them traded insults back and forth, and tried to ignore the knot in her stomach. She had to fight Sasuke? It wasn't fair.

"Your'e gonna train me, huh sensei!?" Naruto exclaimed as they burst into the room where Kakashi was waiting. "Kakashi looked at Naruto, "umm, no."

"Your going to train Sasuke aren't you! You're not allowed to play favourites, Sensei!" Naruto yelled at his teacher.

"But Naruto," Kakashi said, his eyes twinkling. "I've the perfect teacher for your. He's waiting in the next room. Naruto was off like a shot, running into the adjacent chamber. He was more than a little dissapointed to find Ebisu waiting for him. "Now Sasuke. I'll be training you for the next month, if you'd like." Sasuke merely nodded in response. Kakashi then gave an akward chuckle. "Sakura I really don't umm have anyone lined up for you, yet." He looked at her, she looked crushed. He sighed, he would have been willing to bet anything she would've lost any match, and hadn't even bothered to look for someone. "I'll have someone for you soon Sakura. " he said, putting on his most reassuring smile. With that he strode out of the room. "Sasuke, meet me on top of the Fairmoor ridge, kay? Two days from now."

This left Sakura and Sasuke alone in the room. She looked close to tears. She mumbled to herself, "Why doesn't anyone ever expect anything from me" and started to walk away.

Sasuke looked at her, and couldn't help but remember all the times that his father had treated him the same way. He remembered how much it had hurt him. How only Itachi had treated him with anything but shock when he accomplished something. He found himself thinking, what would Itachi do here, ignoring the rage he felt at the mere thought of his traitorous brother. "Sakura. I expect that you'll be a good match."She spun around. _Had Sasuke just complimented her_?

He noted, absently that she wasn't crying anymore. "Sakura if you need help getting ready for the exam, I have the next two days off. We could train together."

"I'd love to, Sasuke!" she practically squealed. He sighed, she had been so normal recently. She immediately noticed that. She managed to keep herself more controlled next. "Do you want to meet at my house, say 7:30 tommorow?"

He grunted an affirmative, and started to walk away, waving casually over his shoulder as he went.

"See you tommorow Sasuke-k." She caught herself, just in time, before using the his hated nickname on him. She wrapped her arms around herself in a hug, and spun. Trainging with Sasuke tommorow. She couldn't be happier!

_I'll have a new chapter real soon. I feel like writing right now. _

_Honestly though, does Naruto feel just a little off to anyone else. Without his inner perspective, and his fights, it seems like he's just a ADHD sidekick..._


	8. Swords and Cornflakes

_Disclaimer- I Don't own Naruto, the anime, or any of its content._

Sasuke rapped his fingers gently over the door to Sakura's place. He could hear the sounds of many people inside. He heard the sound of shattering glass, and the the scolding shouts of Sakura's mother. He knocked again louder this time, and was surprised when the door swung open immediately. Standing there was a young boy, perhaps seven or eight years old. He yelled, "Mom! There's someone here." Sasuke just stood their, looking a little perplexed. There were four children downstairs, and the mother seemed thoroughly swamped. How could so many people live in such a small house? There could hardly be even three bedrooms.

Sakura's mother, a middle aged woman with pink hair touched by a few grey specks, walked over, "Sasuke-kun?" He nodded pertly. "Sakura will be out in just a minute. She slept in, and it takes her time to do her makeup and such." Sasuke managed not to roll his eyes at that. They were training, not going on a date. "Sasuke-kun, would you like some breakfast? I know that you don't..." Sakura's mom caught herself before making the fatal slip, "I mean, probadly aren't much of a cook." she said, smiling at him.

He was about to decline her offer, but caught himself. His corn flakes had been particularily foul this morning, stale, and since his milk had gone bad during the time team seven had been in the forest, they had been doused in water. He had barely managed to choke down half a bowl. The smell of the bacon was maddening. He nodded to Sakura's mom, who still smiling, began to make him a plate. Sakura came down a few minutes later, hair still damp, yelling at the top of her lungs, "Sazami! Where are you, you little-" she instantly stopped when she saw Sasuke. The eight year old boy, whom Sasuke could only presume was Sazami, had dove under the table, obviously hoping to hide from his sister. "Sasuke, your earl... she looked up at the clock, "right on time, of course." "I'm sorry." she said as he raised one of his hands to silence her, and rather pontedly took another bite from his omelet. She sat down at the table, beside him. Sasuke smirked a little as Sazami sat down on his other side, still using Sasuke as a shield from his sister. "Just some toast Mom, I'm watching my weight." Sakura said, then turned and looked in horror at Sasuke, who was sitting right beside him. He didn't need to know that.

"Sakure, if your too hungry to train properly today I won't be pleased." Sasuke said, his voice calm and level. "Haruno-San," Sasuke said, adressing Sakura's mom. "Make sure she eats something."

Sakura's mom was still smiling. "See Sakura, your handsome friend agrees with me." Sakura look mortified, and threw a death glare at her mother, who, unlike nearly everyone else, seemed completely immune to Sakura's threats. Sakura', s mother threw some food down on Sakura's plate.

Breakfast proceeded normally, with Sasuke sitting silently, not joining in on the conversation. Sazami, Sakura's only brother, was going on about how excited he was to be at the academy. He looked over at Sasuke, "Sis says that your the best ninja in the whole school! Is that true?" Sakura's face was beet red. She looked like she was going to strangle Sazami, only restraining herself because of Sasuke.

"I was best in our year, yes." Sasuke said simply.

"Wow! Think you could help me with my shuriken techniques when I get home from school."

Sakura yelled, at the top of her voice, "Sazami! Stop bothering Sasuke!"_ This whole thing was surreal. Sasuke thought. I've had this same conversation before. From another perspective._

Before he could stop himself, Sasuke had flicked the boy on forehead. "Not today." Sasuke felt a little sick. Since when did he act so much like 'him'. He refused to be like 'him'. "Tommorow." Sasuke said, his voice cold.

"Awesome!"

Sakura and Sasuke left the house about fifteen minutes later, having finished breakfast. "Sasuke, sorry about Sazami, he's such an idiot. Just like Naruto." Sakura said, an apolegetic note obvious in her voice, even as she giggled a little, and started to smile.

"It was no problem Sakura. We're going to have to use my backyard for this. The training grounds are all booked."

"Oh. Ok. Sasuke." she said, still smiling in that rather odd way at him.

This was starting to get on his nerves. "What." he didn't bother to keep the edge out of his voice.

"Thanks." she said.

They arrived at his mansion, and Sasuke forced the rusted back gate open, and then led Sakura into the back yard, which had been nearly overrun by weeds. Sakura had been struck by how empty the Uchiha complex had been. There were shop fronts, houses, apartments, the police headquarters, and the Uchiha mansion. Nothing was being maintained, there was no movement, not even the familiar chirp of birdsong. There was a crisp breeze in the air this morning, and the sky was overcast. The chill that permeated this place didn't seem to have anything to do with the cold though. She couldn't even picture how the place would look on a nice summer day. How could Sasuke tolerate this day in and day out. She already hated this hollow place. "Sakura." Sasuke said, in a tone that clearly said that he'd already said her name once before. "We're going to begin now." He took of his jacket, leaving himself dressed in just shorts and a short sleeved, black t shirt, which bore the Uchiha emblem on one of the arms. "Personally, I believe we need to improve your taijutsu." He fell into a fighting stance. "Come," was all he said, his face impassive, as he activated his sharingan.

She charged straight in, throwing a rather clumsy punch at his face. He caught her arm, bent it, and forced her to her knees. Then he broke the clinch. "Keep your arm bent. A straight arm is a locked arm." She came again, and this time her punch was improved. She learned fast, he thought. He caught it with one hand, easily. There was no strength in her thin arms, he thought, sighing. He let her try to hit him for nearly five minutes before he stopped her. He motioned over at a partially rotted bench, and sat down. She did the same.

"Well, Sasuke. How did I do." She tried to put a good face on it, but by his thoughtful frown, she was pretty sure that she had done terribly.

"Your form is... passable. Your footwork is excellent. You analyze the situation very well." With each additional compliment she blushed a darker shade of red, only to turn a delicate shade of white with his next comment. "and yet, you, like most Kunoichi, are completely incapable of being a brawler. People should focus on their strengths." he paused, as if thinking for a moment.

"I'm... Tsunade-sama is a brawler." she said, indignant, thinking of the legendary Kunoichi.

"You don't have her arms. I'm not sure that you ever will."

"Well what the hell am I supposed to do!" she yelled. Sasuke looked a little shocked. That was the first time she had ever raised her voice or stood up to him in any way, no matter how cruel he had been. He found it quite refreshing refreshing actually.

"Theres a simple way around that. Weaker shinobi, those who don't have a lot of muscle mass, usually use an edged weapon for melee, people like Kakashi and me." he said, completely unperterbed by her outburst. People like Lee, Naruto and Kiba use their fists, because they can. Your teacher was Jun-sensei before Iruka-sensei, yes?" Sakura nodded, a questioning look evident on her face. "Teachers tend to be biased towards their own specialties. Yun hated blades, so probadly didn't teach them too you. Its not her fault though. All teachers are like that to an extent. Look at team Gai, there's three Taijutsu users, from a Taijutsu specialist teacher."

"Does that mean you're going to teach me blades? Alright!" Sakura was smiling again. She rather tentatively drew a kunai, and took it in a two handed grip. Sasuke just looked at the tiny knife she was holding like a sword, and scoffed.

"I'll be right back." He said, and walked inside. Sakura sat on that bench. It was so quiet, she thought, and couldn't help but start to shiver. She was thoroughly unnerved by the time Sasuke returned. He was holding a daisho, a katana and a wakazashi. She roughly tossed the two swords to her, and drew his own katana. The two swords were beautifully decorated, the hilts each bearing a complex, handcrafted lily pattern. The swords' sheathes were a dark, cherry red, and looked to be very old.

"Sasuke I couldn't. These, there way too nice." she said, more than a little embarrassed about his expensive gift.

"My father won't miss one piece of his collection." Sakura couldn't help but notice the irony in his statement. She tentatively drew the Katana, and noticed there was a beautiful acid stain pattern trailing down the blade. Sakura blossoms, she noticed, her cheeks red. Sasuke noticed how uncomfortable his grand gesture seemed to have made her. Perhaps he should have gone with something mores simple. He drew his own sword, which was marked with the Uchiha family emblem. You may use one Katana, as I do, or combo it with the Wakizashi. Using the Katana in two hands grants you more speed, and more power. Using the pair gives you far more parrying power."

She gently set the two sheathes down on the bench, and drew her second sword. She gave Sasuke a playful smirk. "Then, using the hand holding the Wakizashi, she waved over her head. "Hey Naruto!" Sasuke immediately glanced over his shoulder, looking for his blonde friend. Where was- His thought process was interupted by Sakura's charge. He let out a small laugh, even as he backpedaled back trying to dodge both her blades.


	9. Soon

_Disclaimer- I Don't own Naruto, the anime, or any of its content. _

Sakura and Sasuke had been duelling for several hours. Sakura felt her arms ache, a sweaty lock of her pink hair obscured her vision, she felt her arms quivers as she blocked another one of Sasuke's overhand blows. She dropped into a low, sweeping strike, trying to slash his knees. He threw his katana, arcing it high into the air, simaltaneous to throwing himself into a graceful backflip. He landed on his hands, and using the momentum of the flip delivered a rather staggering kick, which he caught on the flat of her sword. She hopped over the punch directed at her knees, and came with another series of slashes, fast and furious, hoping to take him while he was still off balance. She felt his knees hook around her wrist, and he twisted throwing her off her feet, and propelling himself airborne, where he caught his Katana. He smirked, and charged, knocking her Katana from her hand. She swung the wakizashi in a tight, controlled arc at his hip, and once again merely nicked his shirt. _Curse his sharingan! He always knows what I'm going to try. _

The two young shinobi circled warily, eyes locked on one another. Sasuke followed her eyes as they flicked towards her fallen sword. He merely shrugged. She'd never managed to retrieve either of the blades, once he'd taken them away from her, this time wouldn't be any different. Just like he predicted she took off in a fast sprint towards her fallen sword, drawing a kunai as she charged. He flashed in between her and her sword, and instantly saw the feint for what it was. He parried the fast arc of her shorter sword, the blow coming towards his head from a deceptively low angle. She started a series of fast strikes towards his heads, using a kunai in her off hand, and her wakizashi in main, forcing his guard higher and higher, just like he'd taught her. The combo was brilliantly executed, he thought, with a proud gleam in his eyes. She threw a snap kick, aimed at his exposed midsection. Instead of dropping backwards, as she was expecting, he rushed forwards, taking the kick in the hip. He dropped his left arm, and pinned her leg to his thigh, and used his forward momentum to push her to the ground, her leg still pinned to his hip. He dropped he katana as he did, pulling a kunai from his sleeve, which he had instantly at her throat. Still lying on top of her, he said, not keeping the slightly mocking tone from his voice, "you weren't watching my footwork again."

She was blushing a little, her legs around his waist, him lying on top of her, it was all to much for the young kunoichi. She moved in to kiss him.

"Sorry to interupt your... training." a familiar voice said. Sasuke rather roughly stood up, turning to face his sensei, something of a scowl crossing his handsome features. "Sakura-kun, I found you a teacher." She brushed herself off, hoping Sasuke wouldn't notice the blood that had rushed to her cheeks.

"Who, Sensei?" she said, noticing how his eye instantly took in the whole details of her appearance. She had tied her light pink hair back, though a few strands had come loose.. She was wearing a pair of light black shoes now, and had exchanged her long red dress for an equally red tank top, and a short skirt, underneath which she was wearing a pair of dark shorts for modesty's sake. Some of her makeup, especially her eyeshadow, had run in her sweat, or was badly faded by this late hour. She looked like quite a mess, she suspected.

"Mitarashi Anko. A jounin. She's the one who administered the second part of the chuunin exam." Kakashi shuddered a bit. "You have no idea what it took to convince her." It took a few moments for the normally stoic shinobi to regain his composure, and the look in his eye said that he certainly wasn't going to share. You'll meet her at noon, two days from now, at her house. Don't be early." Sakura raised her eyebrow at that. Don't be early?

Kakashi looked over at Sasuke, who was still his usual clean cut self. "And don't be late Sasuke." Kakashi said, as he vanished in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke rather pointedly glared at the spot his sensei had been standing just a second ago. "Don't be late yourself." he muttered angrily, causing Sakura to giggle. He looked over at her. She looked exhausted, her knees were shaking ever slightly, and she was still breathing heavily. He looked at the setting sun. "Sakura. We're done for tonight."

She nodded briefly, then went and sat down, on the same tattered bench as before. He walked over in front of her, and finally deactivated his Sharingan. This was good training for him too, he thought, it built stamina. "Sakura, I'll meet you at your house tommorow, six thirty. We have a training ground tommorow." he paused briefly, fully expecting her to answer. "Sakura." he said, as he looked down at the sleeping girl, a bemused smile crossing his face. "Whatever."

Sakura woke with a yawn, comfortably wrapped in her own blankets. She wearily glanced over at her clock, which read 5:30. She forced herself to sit up. Sasuke would be here in an hour. Then realization dawned upon her. She remembered falling asleep on that bench, but certainly had no idea how she had gotten home. She quickly showered, and then she put her makeup on at a frenzied pace. She slipped into an ensemble very similar to yesterdays, this time the skirt was a light pink, and ran downstairs. It was 6:25 already. She heard a knock on the door, and grabbed a piece of toast, "Thanks, Mom." She ran too the door, and pulled it open. "Morning, Sasuke." she said, smiling, a cheerful note filling her voice.

"Come on." Sasuke said, scowling. How could she be so damn peppy at this hour in the morning. The training arena that Sasuke had booked for the two of them was the same on where they had first fought Kakashi. Sakura noticed the Sasuke didn't have his Katana today. He walked over to the river, and motioned for her to follow. Answering her unspoken question he simply said, "There are not many Shinobi swordsman. Yesterday's training was to heighten your reflexes, defensive swordmanship and your offensive capablity. Today we're gonna to learn dodges. Or in your case parries." Sakura nodded, and grinned a little. Sasuke sounded so much like Iruka-Sensei. He pulled out a bag full of kunai and shuriken, each of which had had its blade painstakingly wrapped in leather.

Sakura looked at Sasuke, anticipation lighting up her face, her swords instantly snapping out of their sheathes to be placed between her and the smirking shinobi. "Bring it on."

They ended at a more reasonable hour that day. Sakura limping a bit, completely filthy, and sporting a particularily nasty black eye. Sasuke was less filthy and less battered, though nearly as tired as she. Since the Haruno household was between the training ground, and the Uchiha district, the two were walking home together. Little was said between the two, something Sasuke was completely content with. He even tolerated the occasional blushing glance she threw his way, she had earned that much at very least.

When they arrived at the house, Sakura stopped by the door, the scent of a fresh cooked meal filling her nose. She was about to invite Sasuke to suppper, when he spoke, "Send Sazami out."

She froze, she had completely forgotten about her annoying little brother. "Are your sure you don't wish to stay for supper first Sasuke?" she said, in a nauseatingly sweet tone.

"No. I promised that I'd take your little brother for some shuriken training this afternoon, and afternoon is nearly over."

Sakura let out a pronouced sigh. Then again, that was the kindest rejection he had ever handed her. "Right," she said, in a demure voice, followed immediately by an ear shattering bellow, "SAZAMI! OUTSIDE NOW!" Sasuke couldn't help but wince.

Sazami jogged outside, a terrified look on his face. The only thing worse than being on the receiving end of his wrathful sister, was trying to ignore her. To his shock, she smiled at him when he got outside, keeping the bitterness in her voice to a bare minimum "Sasukes gonna take you training, remember?"

"Of course! Just a sec, I'm gonna run and grab my stuff." The boy was so excited he ran face first into the door he had just exited, picked himself without pause, and continued at a sprint. Sasuke let out a sigh. This was going to be interesting.

Sasuke had always assumed that Sakura would have had to be the most talkative member of any family that excluded Naruto. The red haired young boy babbled about everything, how it was terrible to have four sisters, that he loved the academy, about a girl he liked, how he wanted to be a great ninja, how he wanted... It went on and on, and with the boy being completely unfazed by Sasuke's silence. When they arrived at the cluster of forest that Sasuke had chosen for the training Sasuke spoke, interupting the one sided conversation with a certain cruel satisfaction. "Sazami-kun," Sasuke said as he started setting up a target, "do you prefer shuriken or kunai."

Sazami stopped for a second, looking a little shocked that Sasuke had spoken. He blinked his turquoise eyes, and then piped up again. "Shuriken. Definetly shuriken."

"See that target," he indicated to the paper ring he had taped to a tree that was perhaps a fifty feet away, "Hit it."

Sazami let out a whoop of excitement, pulled out 10 shuriken, and threw them all at once, with only one actually striking the target, the other falling short, or missing by a fair mark. "Got it, Sasuke-senpai!"

"No you didn't" Sasuke said, gritting his teeth. "That was pathetic. We're ninja, we're not trying to show off. Why use ten shuriken, when you only needed one?"

"I-" Sazami began.

"Didn't think. Try it again. One shuriken." Sasuke noticed the harsh note in his voice, and started. Why was he being so hard on an eight year old? Sasuke activated the sharingan as Sazami rather sullenly lobbed one shuriken at the target, which landed short. "Alright, the problem lies in your wrists. You're just like your sister, don't keep your wrist straight. A straight wrist is a locked one." Sazami tried again keeping, the slightest bend in his wrist, and was quite surpised when his shurkin soared straight to where he wanted it to go.

"Wow! That's awesome," the mercurial eight year old said, a dopey grin plastered on his slightly chubby features again. He continued to throw shuriken, with Sasuke making suggestions as they he did. The improvement in his accuracy and power in an hour was dramatic.

"Alright. I think now your ready for multiples." Sasuke said, with what could have been mistaken for a kind timbre to his voice. "One in each hand, that all for now." The coordination of the two proved difficult for Sazami.

"I can't get this," he snarled.

"I found it hard, the first time I tried it too." Sasuke gripped a shuriken in each hand, and exagertating the motion so that Sazami could follow, threw them, where the two shuriken struck mere milimeters from each other. The boy, perhaps spurred on by Sasuke, tried again, and after an hour or so had shown drastic improvement.

"Sasuke-senpai?" Sazami said, this time his voice respectful. "Can you show me something cool?"

Sasuke was about to tell the younger boy to get back to work, but then caught himself. "I think I know something." Sasuke was more than a little curious if he had grown enough to pull it off. He led Sazami too a clearing in the woods, one which had obviously been used for shinobi training before. Not a single tree had escaped being marked by a kunai or shuriken, and there were several rotted training targets strewn in the foliage. Sasuke felt a strange feeling of deja vu as he positioned the targets in various locations throughout the clearing. Standing in the middle of the clearing, Sasuke motioned for Sazami to stand clear. He gripped five kunai in each of his hands. Then he exploded into motion, flickering into the air, and throwing his kunai in a wild flurry. He felt a strange satisfaction as they left his hands, their arcs perfect. He landed gracefully on the forest floor, his eyes looking at the nine targets. Perfect. His aim was perfect. He felt a genuine smile cross his face. Soon, brother.

"Can I try?" Sazami said, dashing into the clearing before waiting for Sasuke's answer.

Sazami had began his jump just as Sasuke started to tell him he really shouldn't. Rather unsurprising the young student landed heavily with sharp yell of pain. Sasuke sighed, and walked over to the prostrate boy, smirking "I was going to say no, you'll hurt yourself." Sazami tried to stand, and then collasped again. Evidently he had sprained his ankle.

Sasuke arrived at the Haruno house for the third time in a day, this time with Sazami on his back.

_Only one more chapter until the main matches. And don't worry, Sazami won't be too main as a character. I know you people don't like ooc._


	10. Sometimes

_These disclaimers are really starting to annoy me. I don't own any intellectual property of any other individual. Especially not from Kishimoto's Naruto..._

_Except Tenten's backstory, last name, personality, and her not useless jutsu. And no, I won't let you see them. If I wouldn't let Kishimoto see them, why would I let anyone?_

Sakura rather timidly tapped upon the door to Mitarashi Anko's apartment, at just past noon. She heard a groan from inside as she knocked again. She waited a few minutes before trying the door, which wasn't locked. She cautiously peaked her head inside, and was assaulted by the smell. The garbage hadn't been taken out recently, and the scent of cheap sake filled the air. "Anko-sensei?" Sakura said cautiously.

An empty bottle smashed into the door frame just above her head, showering her in shards of glass. She let out a yelp of shock, and hid behind the door's frame. Anko now stood up from the couch, which she had obviously been using as a bed, completely unabashed that she was wearing just a mesh top and skirt, her trench coat balled up on the sofa as a crude pillow, and strode over to Sakura. "You must be Haruno Sakura, right." Anko had a big smile on her face, and she seemed completely unware of the whole situation. "Kakashi told me about you. I'm gonna shower, then we'll head to the training grounds. Kay?" Sakura nodded, a bemused expression on her face. She had thought that Kakashi was eccentric. "Make yourself at home," Anko said, gesturing to the filthy apartment as she walked into the bathroom. Sakura rather tentatively settled herself down onto the sofa, which looked to be the closest thing to sanitary in the whole house, and waited for her new sensei. Sakura soon discovered that if she wanted to start training early, she needed to show up, even earlier, and force her new sensei out of bed.

Twenty eight days after her first session with Anko Sakura walked towards the coliseum where the chuunin exam main matches were about to be held, her cheeks flush with excitement. She was shocked to find she wasn't scared. She wasn't even nervous. She was feeling confident. For the first time in her life before a battle she was feeling confident. She'd show Uchiha Sasuke a thing or two, she thought with a smirk. She strode out into the arena with an eager smile lighting up her soft features, and was shocked to hear the roar of the crowd, cheering for all the competitors. For her! She looked around, and felt her stomach clench when she noticed that three of her competitors weren't in attendance. Naruto, Sasuke and one of the Sound shinobi. Naruto arrived, running as if in a panic just a few seconds later, to skid to a halt, falling comically on the ground before her. She took a firm grip on the back of his jumpsuit, and dragged the orange clad ninja to his feet, scowling while he smiled at her, just as the Hokage began his speech.

After the introduction the competitors were led to there own, secluded balcony where they would be able to watch the matches. The ninja grouped themselves by village, quite naturally, so she found herself standing with Shikamaru and the reticent Aburame, both whom winced at the volume of her yells while she shouted encouragement to Naruto. She was trying desperately to ignore the knot of worry in her stomach at Sasuke's continued abscence, when the second match commenced. "Naruto?" She spoke, quietly, to her friend, who hadn't stopped grinning maniacally since defeating the genius Hyuga. "Do you think that Sasuke will show?"  
He turned to her, his smile growing even wider, if possible, "Kakashi-sensei will have him here, late of course, but he will be here. Believe it!"

Sakura smiled again, and turned to watch Shino's match against Akadou Yoroi, an older leaf Shinobi, and chided "Naruto, stop saying that."

"Stop saying what?"

Sakura and Naruto had stopped cheering for Shino around the time his insect horde enveloped the desperately screaming Yoroi, who had been truly disapointed to discover that the Aburame didn't really use chakra for anything. Sakura kept glancing around, looking the the Uchiha, who still had yet to put in an appearance. Where was he? The Kages decided that they would postpone her match, causing her to sigh, relieved, as the match between Konoha's laziest genin and Sand's Temari began.

When Shikamaru had forfeited, something that caused Naruto to yell out several words she'd never even heard before, Sakura began the walk into the arena. Sasuke would be there. She reached the center of the arena just as Kakashi and Sasuke appeared in a explosion of dust and smoke, with Kakashi asking the announcer, with a rather sheepish laugh "Has Sasuke had been disqualified?"

When the referee, Shiranui Genma, shook his head, Kakashi left the arena, without a word to either of his young proteges. Sakura looked at Sasuke and felt her cheeks tinge a rosy colour. He was wearing a black, formfitting fighters outfit, which emphasized every muscle. She realized that she was staring when Sasuke gave her the slightest nod of her head. Genma then spoke, "The match will go on until there is a clear winner, or one of you is dead or incapacitated. All of my judgements are final." Sakura nodded and walked forward towards Sasuke, every muscle in her body tense, her hands poised to snatch her blades from her sheathes. "Genma spoke, in a strangely subdued voice, "Begin."

Sasuke opened by throwing a volley of shuriken, which she dodged by rolling to the side, coming up with her katana in one hand, and a series of hand seals rapidly forming in the other. "Sasuke's eyes, still their usual black, widened at the sight of her making seals with one hand. Just like Haku, he thought. She carefully intoned, hidden snake hands jutsu, and sent her slithering minions flying through the air at him. He whipped out a kunai, and slashed at the neck of the first snake, sending its head flying towards the earth. The he struck the second with the tip of his foot sending it airborne. The third wrapped itself along his arm, while Sakura using the distraction to create an genjutsu version of herself, while slipping into the shadow's at the arena's edge, which she caused to grow much darker still with another genjutsu. He'd pay for not using the sharingan, she thought.

Seconds later Sasuke had dispatched the last snake, just in time as the illusionary Sakura came rushing at him, her Katana snapping in a sharp arch at his throat. He arched backwards, landing on his hands, more than a little unnerved. Sakura had just tried to kill him! With a burst of lightning speed he righted himself, still on his hands, and delivered a series of kicks towards her head, which she dodged, effortlessly. In the shadows Sakura couldn't help but smile. He'd never hit her illusion, she thought to herself, while beginning the seals of an exceptionally difficult jutsu. He was far faster, she noted, than before, and far faster than herself. The match would be finished very quickly if they exchanged blows, she thought.

Sasuke dodged a powerful downward thrust, and kicking his speed up another notch, appeared behind her trying to get a grip on her thin neck. His hands didn't even brush her hair as she whirled away from him, while at the same time she snapped her wakizashi in a close arch at his knees. He pulled himself into another flip, this time using the momentum to carry himself into another inhumanly quick blow at her chest, which she sidestepped with practiced ease. Rather panicked and very much impressed at Sakura's new prowess, he activated the Sharingan, and smacked his head when he saw the illusion standing in front of him. He stood still when the illusion threw another blow at his face, causing several of his fan-girls in the audience, Ino included, to scream in terror when the illusionary sword protruded from the back of his skull. He immediately did a scan of the area, noticing Sakura in the preternaturally darkened shadow's of the illusion wall making hand seals. He allowed himself the tiniest of smiles as he started to make hand seals of his own, and a speed that was quicker than almost any human being could match. Sakura finished her jutsu barely a second before Sasuke.

_Consider the cliffhanger an apology for the hiatus. I'll update again tommorow if at all possible. _

_The section where Sakura trained with Anko was just terrible I had trouble coming up with ideas, it was akward.. ick. So, its been cut._


	11. Just Maybe

_Naruto is intellectual property of Masashi Kishimoto, and not myself. By the way, I will be using italics for flashbacks from now on, not just for author babble._

With a flourish Sakura finished the jutsu that Anko had so painstakingly taught to her in the previous month. Her trump card. She spoke, her voicing ringing out like a bell across the stadium, "Touch of the Rift," while a soft, purple-black speck of light started hovering at the tip of her index finger, which had been left pointing towards the sky by her last seal.

_Sakura stared in wonder at the glowing dot of light hovering like an incandescent fairy above her finger. Anko muttered to herself, "Bout freaking time. That took forever," Sakura threw a rather nasty glare at her overly honest teacher. "Alright, that little guy, cute as he may be, is not very nice." Anko had a big grin across her face, "And he is damn hungry. He'll eat pretty well anything that counts as energy. Heat, electric, magic, hell even kinetic. Now as he gets more energy, he'll pick up speed. Its pretty well up to you to stop the think before its going so quick that you can't control it. Weird little jutsu, yeah, but it suits you." Sakura threw another look at her teacher, not even bothering to prompt her to explain what her last comment meant. Anko always said things the instant she thought of them, not a not a second after. _

"Katon, Housenka no Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled as he finished his jutsu. Sasuke threw a tremendous volley of fire towards Sakura, who instead of dodging like a sane person, pointed towards him, causing the tiny spark of light to rather lazily make its way into the path of the flames. The instant the trailing edge of his jutsu met hers, the flames died. They were extinguished in a single instant. Outwards, Sakuke looked calm, inwards he was actually very excited. This was shaping into a very real contest. The glowing spark of light came racing towards him, far faster than before, and he knew better than to allow something like that to connect. Sakura, followed her jutsu's lead, and drew her second sword and took off towards Sasuke. He flipped himself out of the ways of the speeding point of light, and threw a volley of shurikens at the charging girl, who was forced to stop her rush to parry the volley, knocking all the shuriken to the ground in quick succession. He gave the wire attached to both his wrist, and now Sakura's Katana, a firm tug, causing her to stumble forward. He threw himself airborne, just in time to evade another assault from Sakura's glowing jutsu, and landed on the wall of the arena, connecting himself to it with Chakra. He felt to wire on his wrist go slack, and barely managed to dodge the Katana that was flying through the air at him. He felt something cold strike him on the lower leg, which immediately went numb, causing him to land heavily on the ground.

Sakura was surpised to see Sasuke fall, and managed to stifle her urge to catch him before he struck the unyielding earth. He immediately, partially to her relief and partially to her chagrin, rolled onto his feet, and took off at a surreal speed towards her. She was shocked when he appeared directly in front of her delivering a positively staggering kick into her chest, throwing her airborne. She hit the ground, bounced, and landed perhaps ten meters from where she had been standing. She forced herself onto her hands and knees, coughing, just in time to see him appear in front of her, ready to strike again, the look in his eyes plainly telling her that he didn't want to hurt her. His descending foot however, said that he intended to win. The instant before he struck, her glowing ally had finally managed to catch up, ramming itself into his back, causing him to double over in pain. Not questioning the sudden reverse in fortunes, she threw herself at him, determined to gain a grip on him, to negate his speed advantage, hooking her one hand behind his back putting to other on his arm, and attempting to force him to the ground. Sasuke, being by far the more agile of the pair, threw himself into a backflip the second she had a hold on him, and used to momentum to catupult the two of them airborne, where he landed on top of her, using his legs to pin hers to the ground, his hands forcing her shoulders into the dirt. Her hands were pressed together, pushing against his chest. She started to do the only thing that made sense, and leaned in, kissing the Uchiha rather softly on the lips, causing his eyes to grow wide. They grew even wider still when he realized that her hands, which he had assumed had been struggling uselessly against him, had been making seals, and she whispered, her lips still pressed to his, "Ninpou, Dokugasu," expelling a breath of poison into his mouth. He instantly hurled himself off of her, coughing violently, trying to expel the poison in his lungs, leaving another wire trailing behing him, this one wrapped around the still prone Sakura's neck.

He gave the wire a gentle tug, giving her just enough time to slip her hands between it and her throat, before pulling it taut. He watched as her cheeks started to go pink from lack of breath, even as spots danced before his own eyes, coughs still wracking his body. Sakura fell to her knees, her cheeks turning purple at this point. Genma took this as his opening, and spoke, "Winner, Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke immediately let the go of the wire, letting Sakura start breathing again, and struggled to stay on his feet even as the crowd cheered his name. Sakura had ran up to his side, and had grabbed him by the arm. He rather roughly tried to push her away, even managing to sputter, "Sakura," through his badly seared lungs.

She shook her head, "Stop trying to be tough," and forced an antitoxin into his throat, smiling as she touched his lips for the second time in one day.

_Well... two updates this week isn't bad. And hey, there still the weeked._


End file.
